


Frustration

by MageKalize



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: weasley_fest, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKalize/pseuds/MageKalize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is having a very frustrating day and it's not getting any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for LJ's 2009 Weasley_Fest.  
> Nothing much to stay. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

************HP/Twins************

"Was that Harry?" Bill Weasley asked as he approached his companion. He was a bit surprised to see the uncomfortable look cross his partner's face.

Severus Snape cleared his throat in an attempt to prolong his answer.

Yes, Severus Snape had been one of Harry's professors, but that was a while ago and both Harry and Severus had formed if not a friendly then at least an amicable relationship. They had recently been seen talking civilly, one might even say amicably, at the monthly Weasley get-together a week ago. This sudden discomfort was a bit of a step backward. Then again, one doesn't usually come across acquaintances, much less possible friends or surrogate family members, in an adult shop and expect to not find the situation a bit awkward.

"Yes, it was Harry." Short, simple and to the point. Bill rolled his eyes at the very concise and Snape-ish answer. Severus very nearly rolled his in retaliation, but barely managed to halt the action remembering that he hated that habit and was currently trying to break Bill out of said habit and not be caught doing it himself. Clearly, it was a losing battle.

"Why didn't you ask him to wait? I haven't spoken to him in ages, I missed him at the get-together." _This_ made Severus roll his eyes.

"How do you propose I ask him? By starting a friendly conversation on the weather, the news perhaps or the latest Quidditch match? All while standing in an adult shop looking over a display of the new line of vibrators that your entrepreneurial miscreant brothers have just recently put out?" Well when he put it that way.

"You could have easily mentioned that I was around and I could have handled it better." Maybe, no one ever knows until they are placed in the actual situation. Bill however was not going to mention _that_ to Severus.

"Because, _that_ would make it so much less awkward. Finding someone else, he knows and has grown up around and to who he looks at as a brother is also in an adult shop with one of his old professors. Yes," he said condescendingly, "I believe that would have been a much better scenario and not at all awkward."

"You know Severus you have got to stop being so pessimistic, negativity is not good for you." Bill made his way to the checkout counter where the bored sales clerk rang up the pair of handcuffs, and the case of graduated sounding rods. Severus raised an eyebrow at the items when he spotted them. Bill shrugged, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly into a sly barely-there smile. Of course, the light complexion of the Weasley clan gave him away every time. The slight blush that had begun at the neck had now creped its way up his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears.

Bill jumped as the bored clerk cleared her throat waiting for payment. They paid quickly and made their way out of the store, Severus a step behind Bill, highly amused.

********HP/Twins********

Harry had been on a mission. His lube supply was running dangerously low and he just couldn't remember where he had put his favorite WWW vibrating dildo. He could just ask the twins for a replacement, but they didn't know he had swiped it after they had proclaimed that sexual acts were to be restricted to the Twins' apartment. It had been dubiously named the “Hot Mess”. These sexual acts were to happen in the Mess (as it was stocked with every imaginable sexual toy) and in the presence and participation of FredandGeorgeandHarry or any variation thereof.

Suffice to say that Harry's newly awakened experimental side was not very happy with this edict and had taken the safest looking toy closest to his person. It just so happened that the toy he swiped would be an experimental do-all and it was on voice command. Unfortunately, it hadn't made its big debut to the world so Harry couldn't even go out and buy a new one! Hence, the last minute trip to the porn shop around the corner that had seen Harry multiple times in the past, but maybe once since the twins happened upon him.

_Professor Snape was there accompanied by Bill!_ The thought almost traumatized him for the sole and simple reason that his libido had come to attention as soon as his mind had registered that Severus AND Bill were in the shop together. 

A porn shop. 

_Together._

Harry's trousers tightened a bit more. He cursed his luck. Because he had been surprised to see Severus and had heard Bill at the shop; he had dropped his purchases and flew out the door. Now his treacherous thoughts were getting him hot and bothered AND he was still low on lube and one vibrating dildo.

Slowing his furious pace to a slow walk, Harry let out a frustrated sigh. He was going to either go back and risk running into them again or visit another porn shop. He wasn't in the mood to look for another wizard shop and he really didn't want to cross the odd couple again, but he had sped walked fast enough to have gotten quite a distance away and spent so much time debating that he was sure that they had left the shop. 

Possibly.

Coming to a complete stop, Harry let out a deep breath and did an about face. He made his way back to the shop and prayed that he wouldn't come to any further roadblocks. He was sure his libido couldn't take any more.

********HP/Twins********

When Harry finally made it home, he was frustrated out of his mind. The nearly forgotten run in with Professor Snape and Bill was brought to the forefront of his mind when he returned to the shop to pick up what he had initially gone in for and found his previously picked purchases where he had left them; On top of a WWW display.

It seemed that Fred and George had sent a lesser version of the vibrator for production and distribution. A once over the features was all that Harry needed to grab one of the featured vibes and add it to his purchases. This caused him to have rather graphic visions of all the fun the Twins and he could be having if they had been in town and not decided to deprive Harry of sexual gratification.

He had brought his thoughts out of the bedroom before he caused himself undue embarrassment once again, paid for his items and began his trek home thinking of the unorthodox agreement between said twins and himself.

Harry knew that having one offs that are not really one offs (since they happen more often than not) was not the answer to his current predicament. He knew his messed up feelings for Charlie were one reason that he agreed so readily when the Twins offered to exchange sexual favors for a 'toy tester'. It wasn't really an exchange as sexual encounters where a must when testing their creations so they were there to lend a hand or four and observe and note the results of their labor.

Fred and George had figured out pretty quick why Harry had taken all of five seconds to agree to be their sexual experiment by the second encounter. Really, being questioned while Fred (or George) applied warming edible oil to his nipples and attaching the charmed mouth shaped nipple clamps while George (or Fred) introduced their new line of graduating inflatable dildos was more than anyone would be able to take and not break. They thought Harry was some sort of masochist. They tried to get Harry to talk to Charlie instead of settling for second and third best.

"Really, we are the best, but I guess to you we are second and third. It doesn't really matter though because Charlie should _know_ how you feel and be the one to use these toys on you not us." Fred and George had argued, but in the end, Harry told them it wasn't fair to Charlie if he saw him as anything other than a crush so his best bet was to keep to himself.

At this very frustrated moment Harry almost wished Charlie _did_ know about his feelings so that he could come over and help him release some of his pent up tension. Then again, Charlie didn't _have_ to know anything. What if Harry just asked Charlie for a hand real quick-

What was he thinking?! There will be no Charlie finding out anything or coming into the equation at all. He looked down at the discreet logo-less bag in his hand. _I have more than enough hands and the instruments of bliss, no need to divulge less than stable emotions on unsuspecting red headed gorgeous men._

With his black bag in hand, Harry made his way to the bedroom stripping along the way. His t-shirt, sneakers, and jeans were left on the floor creating a trail to the bed where he tossed the bag so that he could pull down his boxers.

The halfway-formed thought about Charlie had caused his cock to harden further making the wet patch on his boxers grow. Now that the offending piece of material was laying somewhere on the floor Harry made his way onto the bed and got comfortable as fast as possible before delving into the shopping bag to take out the lube and the WWW vibe.

He was too worked up to use a plug for stretching so his fingers would have to suffice.

His hand was reaching for the tube of lube, but then stopped. He should open the vibrator before his hands were too slick to be much help. He really didn't want to have to use his wand to open the package and cause damage to his only saving grace at the moment.

The vibrator didn't look too menacing, but knowing the twins, the most innocuous of things rarely are. Harry read the directions, which were simple, and thankfully, voice activated. Already picturing the pleasure this device would cause had Harry panting. He fumbled with the lube top in his haste, but managed to squirt a glob in his hand. He scooped some of the lube and covered his aching cock. Harry's head hit the pillow and he let out a long and agonizing groan once his hand made contact with hot hard flesh.

He was on a hair trigger so he froze mid stroke taking deep breaths. When he was sure he wasn't going to blow before his new friend could make an appearance he began to slowly stroke his cock once again. The squelch that came from the tightening of his free hand reminded him that he still had to lube his hole and the vibrator. He bent a little so he could reach his entrance, which had been clenching and unclenching eagerly. He began with two fingers and stroked them in and out letting out another groan when they stroked past his prostate. A few more thrusts, finger stretching to widen the passage a bit, and he was set. The initial entrance wouldn't be a problem, it would be the stretch after the 'grow' command that Harry was both dreading and looking forward to.

Without waiting any longer Harry rubbed what was left of the lube from his hand onto the vibrator and inserted the dildo in one smooth thrust.

"Shit! Oh Merlin!" That had hit so good. Taking a deep breath Harry mumbled the activation phrase and ordered it to move. The dildo began to fuck him, but it was too slow for his current mood. "Faster! Faster!" The dildo went from slow to fucking Harry's clenching hole uncontrollably. Harry had been stroking his cock, but had to release and fist the sheets or else he was going to cum way too fast. His eyes were clenched shut to match the fists on the bedspread and curled toes. Harry's back was arched and would arch deeper when the dildo managed to hit his prostate.

"Bigger!" Harry barely managed to gasp out the word before letting out a strangled scream. The dildo had enlarged to twice its size and at the angle, it was currently fucking him, Harry was seeing stars. Coming up to the home stretch Harry was about to order it to go faster when the dildo deflated and stopped altogether. Letting out an agonized groan Harry tried to re-activate the dildo, but it wouldn't cooperate. He was desperate and was about to continue the fucking using his hand if he had to, but his hands were no longer clenched to the bed spread instead they were being stretched above his head.

Harry's eyes snapped open and widened when he saw who was currently tying his hands to his headboard.

"Tsk, tsk. I thought we had made ourselves pretty clear that-"

"-there was to be no sexual activity-"

"-until we were back in town!" Fred and George were back. Harry, still on the brink of coming apart could only stare wide-eyed at the pair.

"Looks like he's speechless Forge!" Both Fred and George were a bit breathless and bright eyed, but were doing a pretty fine job of hiding it. The sight that had met them upon their early arrival was one that would be engrained in their mind for days to come. It also gave them the perfect excuse to try a bit of bondage that they weren't sure how to bring up especially as they hadn't come up with anything that would require it and they were hesitant to ask Harry for more than testing.

Fred finished tying Harry's hands to the headboard and began to run his hands over Harry's nipples, pinching and twisting before making their way down to the trail of fine hairs leading to the true treasure. Harry's cock was purple with pulsing blood making it stand up straight. George took over and ran his fingers up and down the length with light touches. Harry whimpered and lifted his hips trying to get a firmer touch.

"None of that now! Since you were too impatient to wait for our return you will have to wait for your release my dear Harry." Fred, now completely naked, (when had that happened?) come over with a cock ring and slid it on gently until it was situated at the base and then tightened it a bit roughly making Harry groan in pleasure pain. George was now getting naked as well, but he didn't join Fred on the bed just yet. He was standing to the left of the bed watching and stroking his own engorged cock.

Fred was lubing up his own cock while he mumbled something. Harry didn't have enough time to process whatever it was that was mumbled because at that precise moment the limp dildo began to vibrate and slowly pulse bigger in tiny increments. Harry wasn't even aware that it was possible to make it pulse and grow at the same time! Granted he had been a bit distracted when reading the features and directions, but he would have noted how to do those things. It had to be a secret feature the twins just forgot to mention.

"Please! Oh Merlin... I can't take it... Oh Fuck!" The dildo was now fucking him again along with the growing and vibrating and pulsing like it had a heartbeat! Harry was close to tears. Frustrated and unfulfilled all day and when completion was just at his fingertips it was taken out of his reach once again and now it was too much.

"Can't take it... anymore! Ooohhhh" The groans and moans coming out of Harry's mouth were getting the twins pretty worked up. They hadn't played with delayed orgasm yet and it seemed to be a kink of sorts if their harsh breathing and fast heartbeats were any indication. Fred finally decided he'd had enough and pulled the dildo, still vibrating, pulsing, fucking and enlarging out of Harry in one quick rough move that made Harry let out a primal scream that excited the twins. The dildo continued with its movements now resting by Harry's thigh.

"My turn" Fred rasped voice barely audible as he gave his stick member one last pull and slammed into Harry's loosened hole. Fred growled while Harry let out another pleasure filled below. Fred began to fuck Harry at a fast pace, his balls smacking Harry's arse creating another noise beside the continued groans and moans coming from the two on the bed. Harry was writhing as much as his bonds would allow. Fred wasn't giving an inch on Harry's hips making sure that His cock reached as deep as possible. Harry didn't know if he could take anymore, the pleasure was too much for his system, but the cock ring – oh the cock ring!

Just when Harry thought he couldn't do it, couldn't hold out and despite the cock ring would cum, Fred let out a long groan and shot his load into Harry. Fred froze as deep as he could and waited out until his orgasm had subsided and carefully pulled out. Harry's pitiful moan brought both of the twin's attention to him. They looked at each other, communicating the only way twins knew how and George began to search for something. Harry couldn't see what it was, but wished he wouldn't have seen when a wand pointed at his cock and an excruciating tightening in his balls caused him to cry out and everything go dark.

Harry must have been out of it for no longer than a few seconds if that because George was now at the foot of the bed and between his spread thighs. He was stroking his inner thigh and running the tips of his fingers up, down and over his aching cock. Harry groaned again.

"No complaining now, you did purposefully disobey the no sex rule even after you had agreed to it, so now you must take the punishment." George adjusted his position and turned to Harry once more. "Are you up for round two?"

Harry knew that there would be consequences and although mighty frustrating it was also a freaking turn-on to know that the playful goofball twins were so aggressive and demanding in bed. Harry could only nod yes before George entered him a bit slower than Fred had, but just as forceful.

"Ooooohhhhh... Merlin... you're so huge!" It was the first real coherent statement of a sort other than the previous pleading. "Shit! Fred you were fucking... ooohhh... long, but damn, George you are ... aaahhh... thick!" Harry's legs were twitching from being spread open and from the furious fucking.

Fred had taken George's place by the foot of the bed stroking his cock while he watched his brother fuck the daylights out of one very tied up and frustrated Harry. Fred, now less lust hazed after having his earth shattering orgasm, watched Harry's lithe form stretched across the bed. From the tied wrists by the headboard down his toned arms where muscles bunched as he struggled to touch himself past his rosy stud hard nipples to the treasure trail and finally the orgasm denied cock that was now glistening with pre-cum and throbbing with the need to release.

That is when Fred noticed the still active dildo. He wondered if maybe he would be able to squeeze it into Harry along with George or if maybe that was an experiment for another day when they weren't in such a hurry to finish. Maybe Fred could insert it into George while he was fucking Harry. That was a very erotic idea, but Fred had had his way undisturbed so he was going to give the same to George. That still left the unused and very active dildo. Fred then had a great idea. He found the lube tube by the bed. George must have tossed it aside after taking when he needed. Fred squeezed a pretty good amount onto his fingers and reached behind himself inserting two fingers in one go. He let out a low hiss. His hole was a bit raw from the fucking George had given him a few hours earlier. Harry was right, he might be longer, but George was thicker. Slowly Fred fucked himself on two then three fingers until he was confident enough that he could take the wriggling dildo without having to stop, reset, or resize it. The dildo was about two and a half inches in girth and nine inches in length plus the pulsing and vibrating. It was going to get bigger since he had set it at slow-enlarge so it was now or never.

Fred looked over at the two furiously fucking on the bed and noticed that they were still going strong. George nearly stopped his plundering to give five deep slow thrusts then pistoned in fast for ten strokes and set to repeat. So the torture was on. That was fine with Fred since he was going to need to squat a bit to be able to get the dildo in and he didn't want to disturb the couple on the bed.

He lowered himself to a squat and brought the dildo to his hole that was quivering in anticipation. Slowly he put pressure on the dildo and it began to enter. Since the girth was bigger than he usually used he was having some trouble. He might have not gotten the dildo in so fast had Harry not screamed out at that very moment, "Fuck, faster!" The dildo did just that. It surged into the waiting hole and began to fuck it fast. Fred would have screamed had he not stuck his fist in his mouth to stifle the scream.

Once he was sure that he wasn't going to cry out he slowly stood up which was more of a struggle with a fucking vibrating dildo up his ass. He got closer to the bed and leaned against it watching as George took his fast and forceful thrusts but didn't revert back to the five slow thrusts. He wanted to come then.

Harry had tears of pent up frustration falling down. Fred looked to George who let out a scream and came inside Harry, fucking until the last drop left his half-hard cock. Harry was pleading once again to let him come. George was about to release Harry, but Fred stopped him.

George looked at Fred, confusion on his face, which only grew when he saw that Fred was panting and sweating. Fred had gotten another idea and now he was hoping that he would be able to go through with it.

"You wanna try with Harry?" George looked a bit confused, but then a light went off.

"I don't think he can handle it tonight, not after both of us." Fred shook his head in denial and turned so that George and Harry could see the dildo furiously fucking Fred's hole. Harry made a questioning noise, but George looked intrigued.

"Are you up to it?" Fred could only nod, his panting getting faster, heavier. George nodded and helped Fred get on the bed on top of Harry. Both Fred and Harry let out groans as their cocks came into contact. George could be heard squeezing lube out of the tube and slicking himself up. By the loud yelp, that Harry gave Fred could only guess that George was now lubing him up as well.

George then took the end of the dildo and slowly pulled it out of Fred without de-activating it. Fred let out a drawn out moan and nearly slammed himself down on Harry right after the dildo left his stretched hole. Slowly Fred lowered himself on Harry's angry and all too willing dick. This time all three let out moans. Quickly George stuck two fingers alongside Harry's cock inside of Fred and began pulling outward. This went on for a minute then Fred could feel his brother's cock at his opening.

"Ready?" George had had a fantasy of doing this, but they could never find a third, until Harry. With Fred's jerky nod, George began to enter Fred. Fred and Harry created a chorus of moans and pants from below. Fred was being stretched to his limit and Harry was being denied orgasm. A full minute later George was in completely. Fred sat up right with the help of George all the while moaning as the cocks inside him created an unbelievable amount of pressure, which pushed against his prostate and caused an amazing mix of pleasure pain.

"Oh Fuck!... Move George, or fuck!... I can't move, but lift me up if you can" Fred was on the brink. The stretch was so great that if he moved he was afraid he'd cry and erupt all at once so he put it on his brother. George sat up a bit more to gather purchase and slowly began to thrust into Fred. Fred whined. He wanted it fast and rough. George nodded in silence.

"As you wish" Then George thrust up has hard and fast as possible while slamming Fred down on both his and Harry's cocks. Fred let out a wild scream and convulsed. George continued the thrusts, but they were all on such a high that it only took eight more powerful thrusts to finish them off. Right at the end George managed to banish the cock ring and release the orgasm delay spell so that Harry passed out for five minutes and Fred lay whimpering between George and Harry's still form.

"Are you ok?" George truly hoped that Fred was not hurt.

"Never been better. That was fucking amazing" George let out a snort and gently maneuvered Fred to lay on Harry's left side while George untied Harry and laid down to his right.

"So you think Harry will ever defy our orders again?" George was silent for a moment, but then nodded his head.

"I guess we'll have to issue new ones and wait and see" The twins smiled evilly. Oh, what fun they could have.

**_Finite_ **


End file.
